Rebels Derrière L'eyeliner
by StarkLovesShawarma
Summary: In the small town of Tenney, there's not much to do besides smoke, fight, and drink. When boyfriends Logan and Kendall venture to a club, Logan notices the blonde acting a bit strange. Drug use, sexual content, language. Punk!BTR.


**I had begun writing sort of the prototype to this story last night and ended up deleting the whole thing. My friend GoodRiddancePlease convinced me to open up the concept again and she helped me think of a plot to put with it. It will seem maybe a little OOC because I've put the Big Time Rush characters in a grungy punk rock setting, but I think you guys will enjoy it. Despite the content in this story I do not agree with the use of illegal drugs or the misuse of legal substances. And I really don't know if Tenney, Minnesota is a shit hole, but I make it sound like it. **

**I do not own Big Time Rush or the many other references you will recognize. **

Long legs bent and ass planted on the curb in front of the shitty Seven-Eleven, Kendall pulled back after pursing his lips around a blunt, leaning over to his boyfriend, Logan, who closed his mouth around the blonde's and sucked in, letting the thick smoke roll inside. They both smiled, their tongues touching and slithering into union.

Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchell were two of the many miscreant teenagers living in the township of Tenney, Minnesota, the smallest and in most people's opinions, the shittiest town in the entire state.

The blonde, Kendall, was the tallest of the pair. He had been trouble ever since his older brother, Kevin, exposed him to something called grunge rock in the eighth grade. Now the teen spent his days rolling blunts and smoking them happily with his boyfriend and many other drug addict friends. He was widely known for picking fights and mostly not giving a shit what other people thought. All the _punk _kids in their town claimed this as well, but Kendall knew most of them were imposters.

Usually he would be seen with his boyfriend, Logan, one of the people he had torn away from the '_normal society' _as he called it. Logan Mitchell used to live in the upper class section of the city next to Tenney. He wanted to become a successful doctor and move into a huge house with a family, and as anyone would imagine, this made his parents quite proud.

This was his game plan until he had taken bad directions he had gotten from a friend, leading him straight into the middle of the shit-hole called Tenney. Stopping at the first gas station he saw, Logan got out, only to be stopped by a tall and grungy looking kid, about his age.

After junior year of high school, Logan dropped the bomb on his parents, informing them that he wouldn't be going to medical school after his senior year, but moving to Tenney to live with his boyfriend Kendall Knight right then and there. This killed them, leaving Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell shaking their heads and questioning their parenting as he walked out the door.

Now he could be seen smoking cigarettes outside the Seven-Eleven, where he worked, clad in his tight black skinny jeans and button-down shirts. His dark brown hair even changed when he moved out, going from a flip up in the front to now down over his forehead.

"The Used is playing at Underground tonight." Kendall announced, his eyebrow raising as he scratched at the back of his beanie, blunt between his lips. Logan grinned, looking back at his laid back boyfriend. "We should go."

"Go where?"

Hearing a high pitched voice ask this, the couple looked up, seeing none other than Camille. Logan's lip curled up into a snarl, loathing the sight of this girl.

Camille was known around Tenney as the town's very own punk rock slut. The sad thing was, she lived up to the name proudly, being the only thing she really had. She was completely crazy looking, like a character that hopped straight off the page of a Scott Pilgrim comic book. Camille wore these outrageous wigs every day, always a different color and always in the same bobbed fashion. Today's was an electric pink one, being held to her head with a black headband, matching her tight belly shirt that read _Bitch_. The chains that hung from her plaid skirt dangled around as she skated back and forth on her roller blades, the same ones she never left home with. If they weren't grazing her feet, they would be strung around her neck.

"None of your business," Kendall looked up at the colorful character, flicking the small remainder of his roach he had onto the asphalt. Camille glanced back and forth between the couple, chewing her bubble gum obnoxiously and popping bubbles between her pierced, purple lips.

"C'mon Logie, you'll tell me, won't you?" She leaned down, smiling in the brunette's face and touching the underside of his chin softly with her fingertips. Kendall shot up from the cracked sidewalk, shoving Camille away from his boyfriend and staring at her, eyebrows knitted. "Get the fuck out of here Camille."

Sticking her tongue out, Camille turned around, skating down the road and waving back to the two, who were now standing. "She's such a bitch." Kendall shook his head, throwing up his middle finger in her direction. Logan smiled, his brown eyes seeming darker behind the black eyeliner.

"That is what her shirt said."

* * *

><p>As Kendall and Logan arrived to the club that all the <em>alternative <em>kids went to, called Underground, they noticed there were a lot more people there than usual. This was expected, seeing as how a band as big as The Used was playing there that night. But they saw a few familiar faces.

"What's up assholes?" they heard almost immediately upon entering, seeing their good friend Carlos pushing through the crowd of people, the same stupid grin he always wore on his face forming on his lips.

Carlos Garcia had been hanging out with Kendall since they were in diapers, the two going further back than probably anyone in Tenney. The Latino had always been a trouble-maker, but his exploitations had grown over the years, ranging from theft to arson to his most recent obsession, graffiti. He rode all over town on his beat-to-hell skateboard, spraying his artwork all over the broken down and crumbling buildings. Ever since Kendall's older brother had introduced him to his type of music, and Kendall exposed it to Carlos, he had been a die-hard punk rock fan, showing off his favorite band on his old looking baseball shirt tonight, Green Day.

Kendall turned his head, looking from side to side as if he was nervous about something. "Hey Logan, I'll meet you and Carlos up by the stage. I'm gonna go to the bathroom." The blonde said, getting a nod and smile from Logan as he began to walk away.

The brunette was silent for a moment, letting Carlos lead him to where they would be standing to watch the show. Kendall had been acting a little off that night, especially when they were getting ready to come to Underground. Since the band weren't coming on for another ten minutes, Logan tugged on Carlos' shirt sleeve, turning him around. "I'll be right back."


End file.
